Friendzoned
by SexAndMoree
Summary: He's known her for years, and he's finally going to tell her how he feels about her— until he friendzones her. It just takes one sentence from Spencer's mouth to totally change Toby's world. SpencerToby


Friendzoned

Chapter 1

* * *

_I'm going to do it today._

_I'm going to tell her how I feel._

_I've waited too long, and now is my chance._

_We're together and happy, so this is my chance to tell her._

_I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her how I feel._

He doesn't know how to say it, unfortunately. He's thinking and thinking. He needs to find the right words to say. He is planning on telling her. For so many years, they have been friends, and now they're much more mature juniors. They met in junior high, and have been amazingly close— you could say best— friends since then. But he doesn't want to be her platonic friend. For quite a while, he's had some real feelings for her... _romantically_. And it's been killing him. They spend so much time together, but he still feels like just a friend to her.

"Thanks for walking me home," she says with a quiet giggle. "I had a lot of fun at the movies with you." It sounds like it was a date, but it wasn't. It was, unfortunately for him, just two friends watching a movie together. She smiles at him and pulls him in for a hug. "I'll call you later, Tobes." He nods his head. She's twisting the knob to walk inside. He doesn't want to miss his chance.

"Spencer," he calls before she can walk inside. She turns back to look at him with a smile. Now, there's no going back. He has to tell her. He's pondering making up an excuse so he doesn't have to tell her, but he knows that if he tells her, and it goes well, he can have what he wants. It's what he's been desiring for the longest time. To not just make her happy on a friendly level, but on more than that. He wants to be the one that gets to love her.

"Wait, Tobes, before you say anything, I just want to tell you something," she says, standing tall and smiling at him. "You are such an amazing friend. You're like a brother to me, and I want to thank you for always being there for me. Don't tell the girls, but you're the best friend I have." She laughs as she side hugs him again. She sees the frown on his face. "Tobes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he says, shaking his head. "I'm flattered that you're saying that. You're a great friend, too, Spence. I'll see you tomorrow." She nods her head and walks inside with one last "goodbye" coming from her mouth.

But he's not 'okay'. He's far from it.

_I just got friend zoned._

* * *

He sits in his room, fiddling with a pencil. He draws a heart, and then doodles a crack in it. He's miserable. There's nothing he wants more than to be able to have Spencer. Ever since freshmen year, when he turned more manly, his feelings changed. Maybe it was hormones or something, but he grew up and realized that he has strong feelings for her. And since that day when he was a freshman, his feelings for her have been growing. Now, his feelings are at a point where they are uncontrollable, and there are nights where he's stayed up thinking about her.

But everything came crumbling down. She just _had _to call him a friend, act like all he is to her is a protective brother. He doesn't want to be her brother, he wants to be more than a friend to her, but it's clear she doesn't feel that way. He doesn't blame her, though. Maybe he shouldn't have acted like a brother to her throughout the years. He knows everything he's done has made her think of him that way, so he doesn't blame her at all.

He blames himself.

There's a knock at his door, and he goes to open it. He sighs. He's too depressed to talk to anyone. He really hopes it's not Spencer, because his pride would sink, not that his pride is feeling high right now. He twists the knob and opens it. Luckily, it's not Spencer. It's Caleb.

"Hey, man!" he exclaims. "I came from Hanna's place. I wanted to check on you. How'd it go?" Toby envies him. He has it so easy with love. Hanna is wrapped around his finger— she's crazy for him. But Toby can't even get Spencer to look at him as anymore than a brother slash friend.

"How'd what go?" Toby asks, avoiding Caleb's eager big brown eyes.

"You know, Toby!" Caleb exclaims, grinning. "Telling Spencer how you feel about her... What did she say? I'm guessing you have a new girlfriend, huh?"

"I wish," Toby says, sighing, still unable to look his friend in the eyes. "I was about to tell her— I was actually on the_ verge _of telling her, because I thought that maybe I had a shot. I thought that our friendship was always a little above friendship, but... I—"

"No man, don't tell me you chickened out of doing it!" Caleb cries. "You totally have a shot with her. You two have known each other for so long, so I can't believe you freaking chickened out when you had a sh—"

"Caleb, I _didn't _chicken out!" Toby argues. "It wasn't like that. I was going to tell her how I feel, but she had something to say first. Before I could say anything, Spencer _friendzoned _me."

Caleb presses his lips together as he looks at Toby sadly.

Being friendzoned sucks.


End file.
